Currently, baby bottles are well known. A baby bottle apparatus usually comprises a container and a ring with a nipple screwed therein. In order to feed a baby, the user (generally, a parent) turns the bottle apparatus diagonally, and lets the liquid flow out of the bottle apparatus through the nipple. In order to stop the feeding, the user must change the angle of the bottle apparatus, or remove it from the baby's mouth. In both cases, it is awkward and inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.